


Heal Me

by ANONYMUS1007



Series: Forbidden Love Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, Dom - Freeform, Dominate, F/F, Freeform, Gay, Handcuffs, Lesbian, Masochism, Sadism, Submissive, Weird, Zoo, idk - Freeform, relationship, rope, sub, wildlife vet x doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMUS1007/pseuds/ANONYMUS1007
Summary: "You can't heal me, I'm too broken.""I'm a doctor, it's my job to heal."
Relationships: Alexis Beatrice Sylves/Erica Christine Rose Sherman
Series: Forbidden Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this.

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

The fangs of the Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake slid out as I offered the snake a frozen, thawed rat. “These snakes generally get around…”

“Alex! An alligator!” 

“Excuse me?” Slightly irritated that speech was slightly interrupted by an irresponsible zookeeper. 

“Rex, he…” 

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, storming off to the alligator den.

“Rex!”

He snapped his head towards me and gave me a low growl, dissatisfied with something. 

“I know, but I can’t do anything about it.”

He pushed his head gently in my lap purring when I scratched his head. 

“Rex, you can’t come out in the middle of the day, you need to go back.” 

In response, he gave me a hiss, opening his jaw, showing off rows and rows of his sharp white teeth. 

“Rex,” I said warningly. 

He glared at the volunteer and stomped off into his pool. A tourist was dumb enough to assume that he was tame. Well, that was Jordan’s fault. Rex hissed and snapped his jaw, purposely missing but enough to send the message. 

The tourist pulled back shrieking, terrified. 

“Rex! Go Back In!” Enunciating every single word.

Jordan put his hand on my elbow, “Alexis, calm down.”

Shoving his hand off of me, “First, it’s _Alex_. Secondly, don’t touch me unless you want to be Rex’s dinner.”

“Alexis,” 

I lost it. I shoved my elbow into his face before throwing him straight into Rex’s den.

“Go for it Rex!” I called.

Rex splashed over eagerly to study his new prey.

“Alex, c’mon, call him off,” Sam our manager commented. 

“He touched me, he pays the consequences,” I growled. .

“Please, Alex,”

“Rex, drop it,”

Rex pouted, clearly upset that he couldn’t play with his new prey anymore. Jordan shifted slightly, groaning in pain as he did so.

“Alexis, go help him up,” A woman next to Sam ordered.

“Who the fuck are you?” I questioned glaring at her. Something about her made me want to submit. However, I’m not breakable, there’s no way she can get me to listen to her. “And, no,”

Sam sighed and reached over, effectively pulling Jordan out, “Erica, let’s take him to the hospital. I think he’ll last until then. Alex, you’re in charge.”

The sun was setting and everyone left except the night guards. I slide into Rex’s den, “Rex?”

Rex swam to me, nuzzling his jaw into my chest. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I knew it was Jordan, but it’s my job, I can’t do it.” I fed him rats that I had saved from the snake room specially for him. Rats weren’t good for him, but a treat once in a while won’t hurt. 

**Erica’s P.O.V.**

“Is she always like that?”

“Yep, I guess her childhood really scarred her. Do you mind if we take a brief detour? I need to get some of my files.”

“I’ll go with you,” I replied, keeping my eyes on the road as I drove.

“Did you say that everyone left?” My eyes lingering on the desk next to my best friend’s.

“Yeah, is something wrong?”

“Alex’s stuff is still here.” I picked up her phone and pressed the “on” button.

“Your kidding, she left a long time ago,”

A picture of her and a boy lit up, “Josh? Why’s he on her phone?”

She smiled,” They’re best friends, and roommates. Hmmm… maybe she just left her phone.”

“That’s not possible,” Sam looked at me confused, “all her stuff is still here. She couldn’t haven’t just left. Her phone, backpack, wait! These are all not waterproof, she must be in a pond, or something like that.”

Sam grinned, “Rex’s pond.”

She was so light, the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out.

“Sam?”

“Hmm…” I could tell she was exhausted as it was already midnight. 

“Can you drop her off at my house, she seems a little hurt.”

“Is it bad?”

“Yeah, it’s bad, but it seems like it’s healing,”

She shot up, sitting up quickly. 

“Alexis? What it’s four in the morning,”

“What the hell? Who are you?” She scrambled towards the door. 

“Alexis!” I reached over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders

“Why do you know my name? Let me go!” She screamed shaking my hands off her and ran out the door. Damn, she’s strong.

“She ran away in the morning?”

“Yeah, I can tell from her breathing that she has broken ribs, probably about two weeks ago.”

“Alex?” Sam asked, peeking her head into the x-ray room. She was there watching a baby chimpanzee taking x-ray pictures. A white coat draped across her back, a pen between her lips, it was seriously hot. There was a boy next to her with his hand on her shoulder. A pang of jealousy shot through me. 

“Joshua!” Sam called. 

The boy spun around smiling, “Hey, nice to meet you, Joshua Michaels.” 

“Becks,” Joshua called nudging her. 

“Oh hey, Alex, Alex Sylves.”

Sam must have seen my confusion, “Beatrice is her middle name, her close friends call her Becky or Becks,”

“Josh, the scans are out, the left leg is broken, probably because _someone_ dropped it. She needs a cast, nothing serious.”

“It’s ironic that you can see such a small crack in such a small animal and yet you cannot even tell when someone has a broken rib.”

She tried playing it off cool, “What do you mean?”

“Right side, second one,”

“What? Becks?”

Her face paled, “Huh, I’m fine?

“Are you sure, the way you breathe, it seems a little bit shuddery.”

“Nope I’m fine,” She tried walking past me. I caught her arm and handcuffed her to the table leg, courtesy to my older brother's boyfriend.

“What are you…?”

“I would suggest you stop thrashing, you could hurt yourself more.”

“Josh, come on, let’s go.” Sam said quietly, nudging him on the shoulder.

“Hold up, what are you going to do to her?” He questioned watching his best friend struggle against the table, “Becks, please stop moving.”

“Maybe fix her up and run a few tests on her?” 

“Can you take her home or somewhere else? I don’t want someone to walk in.”

“Got it,” I smiled, giving him two thumb ups.

“Nope, I gotta work,”

“Becks, please, you need a doctor’s appointment, you haven’t had one in a long-”

“She’s some evil kidnapping lady that wants to rape me or something!”

Joshua froze, spinning around instantly,”She what?”

“Erica?” Sam inquired.

My eyes widened, “What do you mean? I found you in Rex’s den so I took you home.”

“Then why did I wake up in different clothes than yesterday?”

“Your clothes were covered in mud and you’re going to get hypothermia if you stayed in your wet soggy clothes.

“I usually spend the night in-”

“You what?” Joshua asked. “You know what? You can deal with her, maybe teach her a lesson too?”

“Josh don’t,” In response he slammed the door harshly behind him.

“Josh!” Sam called, rushing after him.

She stood watching, helpless, “I’m sorry,”

**Sam’s P.O.V.**

“To know that she can’t even trust...I can’t,” He blubbered.

“It’s okay,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around my younger brother. I was assuming that Alex would piece it together by now but surprisingly she hasn’t. 

“Do you remember how I met Erica?”

“Yeah,”

“Did you know she’s in BDSM?”

“I can tell. You think I would trust a random one of your friends with Becks? I’m worried though.”

“Erica has lots of experience, she’s been in this for a while. I just hope that it isn’t over her limit.”

“Nope, I’m sure Alex will slip soon,”

“What do you mean?” I turned my head to look at him.

“There’s so much that you don’t know about her. She tries to hide it, but if you look at the hints she’s dropping, you’ll see it.”


	2. Headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small smile flickered over my face as she let out a tiny yawn. God, she was adorable. How could someone be so cute and yet so hot?

**_Disclaimer - There are mature contents in here_ **

**_Warning - Mature Content ahead, there will be another bolded phrase to tell you where it ends just in cases you want to skip over it._ **

**Erica’s P.O.V.**

I couldn’t help it. Her curves, even the bruises, scratches, scars, they all look so appetizing. She was tied up in a X-formation, naked on the bed. Her breath shuddered as I ran my hands over her ribs. I paused lightly over her injured rib, “It’s healing nicely, though I would rather you not move. However, since you’re probably not going to listen, I might as well not say so.”

“What are you?” She gasped, arching her back as I palmed her breasts lightly.

**_Mature Content Over_ **

“Eri?” 

I jumped startled. She had effectively shaken me from my thoughts. “Yeah?” 

From the past thirty minutes we’ve been together, she managed to throw two tantrums. Her age was regressing fast. 

“My chest hurts,”

“Pull your shirt up sweetie,” I examined it, “I don’t see anything, but I can give you some painkillers.”

She took them gratefully, mumbling a small thanks in the process. 

A small smile flickered over my face as she let out a tiny yawn. God, she was adorable. How could someone be so cute and yet so hot? I put my book down on the table, “How about a nap?”

She nodded, reaching her arms up to me, her eyes pleading for me to carry her. I slid into bed next to her, cooing when she curled next to me.

“No,” She whined as I tried to get out of bed.

“Come on baby, time to wake up,”

She snuggled closer to me, burying her head into my chest. 

“What the?” Alarmed, she pulled away from me. 

“Alex, calm down.” This wasn’t going to end well. 

“No, don’t touch me, why are you even?” Alex choked up and started hyperventilating.

“Baby, just breathe,” I soothed. 

She panicked even harder. 

I reached over to brush the hair out of her face, accidentally brushing my fingers to the corner of her lips.

She started sucking on my fingertips.

An idea shot through me. Reaching over to my cabinet, I pulled out a pacifier, something that I always wanted to try but never did. 

She relaxed almost instantly, her body no longer tense. 

“Let’s go take a bath, eh?”

I laid her down for bed. Surprisingly, she hasn’t given me much trouble. I somehow managed to feed her and bathe her in two hours. My cell phone rang and I slid out of bed to answer it, “Hello, Erica Sherman?”

“Erica? How are you doing with her?”

“She seems to have slipped into a headspace of a baby,”

“Apparently Joshua said that she slips fast, but she also leaves fast. Be careful, she might be out by tomorrow.”

“Does she slip randomly?”

“I think Josh told me she slips a few days before her cycle.”

“I don’t know how to deal with this. How can I get close to her if she won’t let me?”

“She had a terrible childhood, you have to put that into consideration. She’s like an egg, she’s tough on the outside but brittle when it is broken in the right way. It’s hard to break in for most people, but trust me, she has eyes for you. When you do get through her, make sure you tread carefully, she’s still soft on the inside.”

“She won’t even let me get close to her. She thinks, I quote ‘She’s some evil kidnapping lady that wants to rape me or something.”

“Trust me, she doesn’t mean it. She was slipping already. Do you listen to a three year old when he calls you ugly?”

“No, but,”

“Exactly. Anyways, do you still work in the same department?”

“Yeah, of course I do. The new doctors are still in training.”

“It’s quite hilarious that you’re the heir to the company and yet you still decide to stay and work with those little munchkins.”

“I’m not next in line, Richie is.”

“Richard is going to hand it down to you no matter what. He plays a fair game, and even your grandpa wants to pass it down to you.”

“Dad is never going to agree,”

“Since when did your grandparents listen to your dad? Plus, once it’s Richie’s he can do whatever he wants to do with it. I’m pretty sure your grandparents would agree for him to give it to you.”

“Good point. Why are you offending those little munchkins, they’re cute.”

“I beg to differ. They’re terrorizing. How about this? I’ll give her the day off tomorrow and you take her to work with you. She’ll bond with them well and you’ll find out more about her.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

_ Message from Sam Miller.  _ I clicked into the message, what happened? She never texts me unless it was an urgent issue.  _ You’re off for work today. Don’t even think about showing up. If you do, you’re getting fired.” _

I groaned. She never threatened me with losing my job unless she was dead serious. The only time I was forcefully rejected from my work place was when I got injured in what I would call a scratch but apparently was “life threatening” so I wasn’t allowed to work. I was trying to separate a couple of alligators fighting, it wasn’t even that bad. I glanced over my shoulder, it was her. She was beautiful, someone that could pull me out of this. Someone that I knew I had already fallen in love with. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t, she’s just so damn irresistible. She was there peacefully sleeping. I can’t hurt her, I can’t. I can’t drag her into my world, the one that is messed up. She deserves someone better. Someone that could take care of her, someone that is not messed up, someone who has money, someone that’s not me. My eyes adjusted to the dark as I walked into the kitchen. I sighed, walking out the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Could you guys comment below when you guys want me to update? Also, if you guys have any ideas or if I have any mistakes please comment so that I can change it. Thanks!


	3. A Visit to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door swung open. I let out a strangled gasp, “Jaden?”

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen and put down the groceries I had just got. She was somehow still asleep at six A.M. in the morning. After whipping up the waffle batter, I poured into the waffle maker. As it cooked, I popped two pieces of toast in the toaster. I finished it off by sprinkling a light dusting of powdered sugar and placed a couple of berries next to the waffles. I placed an apple, a juice box, a cookie as well as her freshly made sandwich in a brown lunch sack and placed a small note in the bag before I sealed it up. I poured a glass of orange juice and slid it next to the waffles and turned to leave.

“Don’t go,” She whispered sleepily tucking her head into my shoulder. Her smell intoxicated me, her cuteness making me give in.

“Fine,”

She tugged me over to her couch and promptly fell asleep on top of me. 

I closed my eyes, maybe a little sleep won’t hurt.

When I awoke, Erica was unsuccessfully trying to get out of my grip without waking me up. Unfortunately for her, I was a very light sleeper. “What are you trying to do?” I growled softly in her ear, pulling her into my chest. 

She squealed, punching my shoulder, “You’re mean.”

I chuckled lightly and turned over to look at her. I was fully clothed but she wasn't. Clad in only a huge t-shirt and underwear, it gave me a pretty clear view of her. 

“What are you staring at?” She asked, pressing her body closer to mine. 

My cheeks turned crimson, “I should get going.”

“Nope, you’re coming to work with me today.”

“Why?” I pouted.

“Because you’re adorable. Trust me you’ll love it.”

“Hey stop that,” Erica called, grabbing my hand that was rubbing my backpack strap up and down. 

My breathing quickened as my anxiety got worse. 

“Baby, it’s alright, they’ll love you I promise,” She wrapped me into a hug. 

My heart fluttered and my heartbeat slowed down. 

“Let’s go see alright? We can leave if you feel too uncomfortable.”

“This is Riley and Ruby. They’re sisters. They were walking home together when a drunk driver plowed straight through them. Riley broke her ribs and arms trying to protect Ruby, but Ruby’s leg got stuck under the car. It took a while to get out and her injuries were pretty severe but it’s healing nicely.” Erica pushed open the door, leading us inside. The sisters turned to look at us. 

“Good morning, Doctor Sherman,” The sisters chirped in unison.

“Hey guy, this is Alex, she’ll be entertaining you guys today.”

“I will?” I asked, shooting her a pleading look.

“Play with us,” The younger one pleaded, giving me puppy eyes.

“Be nice Ruby, I’m Riley, nice to meet you,” She offered me her left hand, “I know it’s rude but,” She gestured to her right hand that was in a cast. 

“I’m Ruby, I’m nine.”

I grinned, “Alexis, but please do call me Alex.”

“How old are you?”

“Ruby!” Riley hissed, “That’s rude! I apologize for her behavior.”

I chuckled lightly, “It’s okay Riley I’m not exactly sure what age I am. No one has ever told me when I was born. I assume I was born around 1997.”

“How are you not sure when your birthday is?”

“Well, my parents didn’t care that much about me. Do you guys want to play a game?” I asked, “I heard that you guys were struggling a bit with math.” I could feel Erica staring at me from the corner of her eye but I ignored it. 

“Math is stupid,” Ruby groaned.

“Math is important and it can be learned faster if you find a method that suits you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, this game might help you.”

I pulled out a deck of cards from my backpack. “Clubs are subtraction, spades are division, diamonds are multiplication and hearts are addition. Honestly, for division, you might want to leave them in fraction form, or you’re going to be calculating math until…” I did an impression of an old man, causing the sisters to both laugh. 

“Alex, it’s time to go,”

I stood and dropped the cards in my hand onto the bed. “Alright, see you later alligator.”

“These next ones are twins, identical. Taylor and Tyler are identical twin boys. They’re pranksters, which makes it so much harder to tell them apart. You’ll be confused within thirty seconds if not less.”

“Hi Doctor Sherman,” The twins holler. 

‘Hey guys, this is Alex, she’ll entertain you guys while I check your vitals.”

“Hi! I’m Tyler!”

“No, I’m Tyler!”

I smiled pretending to play along, “Wait, what? Who’s Taylor?” Is it you or you?”

“I am!” The twins yelled in unison.

“Well, Taylor, did you know that your left eyebrow twitches lightly when you claim that you’re Tyler?”

The boy on the left stares at me, shock evident on his face, “How...how did you know?”

“Also, I don’t know if you ever noticed this, but your left iris is slightly lighter than your right, and that’s one of the differences between you two.”

Erica and the twins stared at me in shock. 

“How?” Erica spluttered. 

“No one has ever told us apart?” Tyler exclaimed. 

“I had a younger pair of twin boys and boy, were they trouble. They look even more alike than you two. The only difference between them was that their birthmarks were like 0.1 centimeters away from each other.”

After we taught them a few games, we left. Climbing three flights up the stairs, we reach a top floor. 

“This is Austin. The FBI found in the middle of the road dehydrated and starving. He was crying desperately for his aunty or his mom. He has appeared to have some memory loss. We keep him here until he gets his memory back and then it’s safe to discharge him and leave him at the orphanage. We can’t track down any relatives or family. The FBI has found out that his mother was killed by the gang that kidnapped the child. We’ve been trying to track down the father or his aunt but so far nothing.”

I pang of sadness shot through me, remembering my nephew. 

_ Flashback _

_ I stepped out of Josh’s car. We were getting ready to go home, we had finished our shift and it was time to pick up my nephew from daycare.  _

_ “Ms. Sylves, he got taken away!” The daycare teacher rushed towards me.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “The FBI are already tracking them down,” _

_ I let out a sob, no this isn’t possible, not after what they did to Charlotte.  _

_ Flashback over _

The door swung open. I let out a strangled gasp, “Jaden?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Remember to leave your suggestions or ideas in the comments below. If you liked to chapter leave a kudos!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh mighty gods, please spare my life. I am nothing compared to your almighty power,” He mimicked in Jonathan’s voice causing me to burst into laughter.

**_Disclaimer: There is explicit language in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with curse words please skip over this chapter._ **

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

“Mommy?”

“Oh my god, Jaden,” I sobbed, “I’ve been searching for you for so long.”

“Mommy?”

“Close your eyes,” I instructed gently. 

“Why?”

“Please?”

He shut his eyes nervously.

I pulled out a blue raspberry lollipop, his favorite candy. “Open your mouth please.”

Jaden opened his mouth and I took the chance to slide the lollipop in his mouth. When he was growing up, everytime he had a bad day at school, it was a treat I would give him. 

“Aunty Alex!” He squealed, throwing himself into my chest. “Can we go home please?”

“I don’t know,” I replied sadly, glancing over at Erica. “If Doctor Sherman says you can we can go home alright?”

“Please, please, please, Doctor Sherman?”

Erica chuckled lightly, “Of course sweetheart, let me check your vitals and run a few tests and then you can leave alright?”

“Joshua,” I leaned against the rail breathless. “Can you get Leslie to get some kids for a six year old?”

“Dude, do you want all of us to drown in mountains of clothes in the house? Plus, why do you even need clothes for a six year old?”

“I found Jaden.”

“No way, maybe Erica is seriously rubbing off on you.”

I groaned, “We slept in the same house, so what?”

“Oh, just in the same house?” I could almost see his raising his eyebrows to his suggestive tone.

“Fuck off.”

“Okay, grumpy pants. So where was Jaden?”

“Apparently he was in the hospital the entire time. They couldn’t find any of his relatives so they kept him there until he would talk to them.”

“Aunty Alex?”

I spun around, crouching to meet eye to eye with my six year old nephew. 

“Yeah lollipop?”

“Doctor Sherman says I can go home!” He cheered.

“Yeah?”

Erica nodded towards me. “Here are his discharge papers, just sign here and we’ll take care of the rest. I need to check over him every other week. Assuming we maintain our positions as we are now I should be able to reach him easily.” I turned swiftly to leave, picking up Jaden. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

Jaden’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me through rear mirrors and reached his arms out to me as soon as I opened the door at his side of the car. “Please?”

I unbuckled him from his carseat, pulling him into my chest. I cooed softly as he snuggled deeper into my chest, leaning his head over where my heart was. “We’re going to visit Uncle Josh first, okay?”

He rest his head on my shoulder, “M’kay,”

“We’ll go home right after this, I promise.”

“Alex!” Joshua called.

Jaden perked up at the sound of his voice, “Uncle Josh?”

“There’s my champ! Come here to Uncle Josh.” He reached over and plucked him from my arms. “Please Sam? Can we leave first?”

“Fine, just today. You better work longer tomorrow.” Sam narrowed her eyes at me, “Him, not you,”

I held my arms up in surrender. 

“Uncle Josh, can we go home now?”

“Absolutely, my champ,” He ruffled Jaden’s dark blonde near brown curls. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Pizza and french fries!” Jaden squealed.

“Alright, we’ll pick them up on the way home.”

**Erica’s P.O.V.**

I opened the lunch sack and a small note fluttered out. A small smile played on my lips, at least we were making some progress. I finished my lunch before I stood up and got ready to check on my other patients. After three hours I was done.

“Erica,” Richie called as he stepped into my office. 

I groaned, “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Nope, not one bit, little sis. This way is more fun?”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“Oh please, stop being so dramatic.”

“Why are you even here?”

“Grandpa wanted me to pass this to you,” He slida letter over that was stamped with the word _confidential_ on it.

I nodded, accepting the letter, “Thanks,”

“You coming home tonight?”

“Is Warren going to be there?”

“I don’t know Erica.”

“I’d rather not be in the same room as our so-called ‘parents’.”

“Erica please, just for one night,”

“If Warren goes I’ll go.”

“How’s your art degree going?” I asked my younger brother.

“Great! I sold my first painting and if there are no complications I should be able to graduate next month!” A grin spread across his face just thinking about his future. 

“What about Fred?”

“He’s doing great. He says he’ll teach me how to Judo-flip a person next.” His boyfriend always made him cheerful.

“Any new news I need to know?” I questioned my younger brother.

“No, why?”

“Maybe because you have rope burns on your wrist?” I teased.

Warren blushed deeply, “Okay, maybe we tried a few new things.”

“I would recommend leather padded handcuffs, they’ll feel better.”

“Erica!”

“Sorry buddy, but please do put that into consideration. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“How’s your love life going?” Warren knew about my struggle to find a lover. 

I hummed softly, “Found someone, but she’s quite an interesting character.”

“Oh?”

“Oh, here are you two. I wonder why mom and dad haven't disowned you two yet? You’re just a disgrace to our family name.” Smirked the jerk, Jonathan, my younger brother.

My fists clenched on my sides. 

Warren smiled lightly, “I don’t know, maybe because you’re the only one in the family who’s not a successful but an arrogant selfish asshole?”

Jonathan’s confidence crumbled away, “Just wait, I’m telling mom! She’s going to get you all in trouble.”

“What are you three? Still your mom’s help with everything? Grow up! The world around you is humongous; it’s much better than you think it is.”

I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand as Jonathan stepped back and ran away near tears. 

Warren held up his hand and I slapped it. “We’re so going to get murdered by her majesty and his royal highness.”

“Oh mighty gods, please spare my life. I am nothing compared to your almighty power,” He mimicked in Jonathan’s voice causing me to burst into laughter. 

Richie poked his head through the doorway, “Dinner time!” 

“May our lives be written and learned by the citizens of America through history textbooks,” I joked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Remember to leave comments on anything and leave kudos. My grammar is a little funky today...oops:)


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up, her eyes glistening in the moonlight and the waves battered around our feet. I connected our lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally did not update late. Sorry we have school this Saturday. :( Leave a kudos down below if you enjoyed this story/chapter. Feel free to leave requests, suggestions, or corrections in the comments below! About the request I received last week, it will probably be out a month later in a one shot due to the fact that I have a series of events coming up for the next couple of weeks.
> 
> Update: Hey guys, for this week and the next, I might not be able to post new chapters because of exams. It'll probably be a longer chapter that are pretty random.

**_Disclaimer: There is explicit language in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with curse words please skip over this chapter._ **

**Erica’s P.O.V.**

“So, Erica, have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?” Trixie asked, cutting a piece of meat off her steak. 

I sighed, exasperated, “For the last time, I’m  _ gay _ .”

“Please stop your disgraceful actions and go to church. Confess your sins and may God take this illness away from you.” 

Warren rolled his eyes from across the table. 

“Warren Thomas Sherman, do not roll your eyes at me!”

He sighed deeply, “Can I leave now?”

“No, you may not be excused,” David answered, glaring at him. 

“Why? You guys don’t want me here anyways, so why can’t I leave? The only one who actually cares about me is Erica and you guys treat her like shit.”

“Excuse me, Warren, you will not use that language in this household. I do not tolerate it.”

“And you ask me why I don’t like coming here,” I directed that statement towards Richie.

David’s face turned beet red, “Sit, down, be quiet, and eat your dinner! Don’t pull Richard into your disobedience.”

I stood up and grabbed my jacket, “Warren, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah sis,”

“See you guys are just pathetic losers,” Jonathan sneered.

I flashed him a quick smile, “No, because we are willing to go against the wrong and create a better future lives for ourselves. We are brave enough to challenge the wrong, even when no one in society supports us. We are not the cowards, you are.”

Jonathan’s sneer crumbled into shock, “You,” he squeaked. 

Warren closed the door behind us, “Ah, finally,” He turned towards me, “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

A devious smile spread across his face, “You want to hit the bar?”

“Hey Erica, this is fun,” Warren commented, scooping another spoonful of frozen yogurt into his mouth.

I chuckled lightly, “Much better than alcohol and partying right?”

“Mhmm, much better. Tastes better and no headache tomorrow.” He winced, “brain freeze.”

I laughed lightly, “Slow down, it isn’t going anywhere. We can order more if you want.”

“Erica!” My eyes scanned across the room. Joshua was waving at me from across the room. Erica didn’t seem to notice us but rather was focused on feeding her nephew frozen yogurt.

“Let’s head over, yeah?” Warren questioned. “Sam’s brother?”

“Hmm…” I nodded, “and the girl she set me up with.”

At their table, Jaden was on Alex’s lap. A couple sat across from Alex and Joshua. 

“Josh, my man,” Warren greeted, slapping his back.

“I’ll sit over,” Joshua offered, sliding next to the couple. “Erica and Warren, this is Benjamin and Leslie. Ben and Lee-Lee, this is Erica and her brother Warren.”

“Nice to meet you,” Leslie smiled, offering her hand for me to shake. Benjamin and Warren were doing the weird men thing that men always do when they greet each other. Leslie followed my gaze, “They’re weird creatures aren’t they?”

I grinned, “What's your occupation?”

“Fashion designer.”

“Really? That’s cool, what about Ben?”

“Ben works for Google.”

“Aunty Alex?” Jaden asked, causing both of us to divert our attention. 

“Yeah cupcake?”

“When will mommy come back?”

Alex’s lips tightened, “I don’t know cupcake.”

I wrapped my arms gently around her. She tensed up but soon melted under my touch, leaning into me. “Hey Jaden!” In the corner of my eye, I could see Leslie and Benjamin exchanging glances. 

“Hi Doctor Sherman!” Thankfully, like every kid’s attention span, it was quite short. 

“What are you eating?”

“Frozen yogurt!” 

“Yeah, is it good?”

“Mmhmm,” Some frozen yogurt ran down the side of his mouth. Alex gently dabbed it with a tissue. 

I glanced over, realizing that Alex didn’t order anything. “Do you want anything Alex?”

She shook her head, turning her attention to the six year old on her lap who had spoken.

“Sweepy,” He muttered, leaning his head on her chest and promptly fell asleep right after. Alex waited to ensure that he was in fact asleep before standing up. “Sorry, we need to go.”

I grabbed her wrist, “Go on a walk with me?”

“I can’t.” She looked down to the six year old clutching onto her as he slept. 

“I’ll take him,” Joshua stepped out of the booth, coming over to us. 

“Are you sure? You gotta-”

“C’mon Alex, I’m here, you shouldn’t be worried.” Leslie commented.

Alex looked unsure.

“I’ll go with them,” Warren volunteered. “I have an adoption and foster license.”

Joshua gently pried Jaden away from Alex’s arms. “Have fun you two,” and just like that, they were gone. 

“Let’s go?”

She took my outstretched hand.

“Tell me, what's on your mind?” Crickets chirping in the nearby grass brought noise to serene silence between us. 

“Nothing,”

I hummed softly, “That’s not possible. I can tell that you're anxious over something.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re staring into space, and chewing your lip.”

A moment of silence fell between us. 

“I'm scared,” She whispered. 

“About what?”

“Of everything, Of Jaden, of falling in love, of Joshua and Joseph. Of everything.”

“Baby,”

Small sobs escaped her lips as she broke down. “Joshua and Joseph are in their second year of college. I have a nephew to take care of now. I’m not financially stable right now. I don’t even know if I’m emotionally or mentally stable enough to take care of him. What if I end up hurting him like last time? Leslie and Benjamin are planning to start their own family soon. They’re going to leave. Joshua is looking for another more stable job. Everyone’s leaving, and I don’t know anyone else.”

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. “It’s okay, I’ll always be by your side.”

“Don’t leave, please.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”

She looked up, her eyes glistening in the moonlight and the waves battered around our feet. I connected our lips. 

Fireworks, passion, emotion pressed together. Alex pulled away smiling, “God, that felt so good.”

“You think so?” I pulled her body closer to mine. 

She connected our lips again. Everything between us, Her body caved into mine. The softness in her lips as our lips molded together. Her breath hitched as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. The kiss formed an unbreakable bond between us. 

We pulled away, breathless. Her watch beeped, signalling that it was midnight. I pulled out a rose from behind my back, “Alex, will you go out on a date with me?”


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erica Sherman, is that you?”
> 
> Erica froze. “Hi?”

**_Disclaimer: There is explicit language in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with curse words please skip over this chapter._ **

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

“Nope, nope, nope. Jesus, Alex you need more clothes.”

“No I don’t,” I commented. “I have eight hoodies, seven t-shirts and five pairs each of jeans and shorts. I’m fine.”

“Yeah, and most of those are dark blue or black,” She grumbled, throwing me a black hoodie, “How are you going to wear this to a date?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know you’re the expert here.”

“This is exactly why you need more clothes,”

I rolled my eyes, “I have enough why thank you.”

Leslie proceeded to dump all my clothes on the floor. 

“Hey! I just organized that!”

“Organized my ass, what even is this?!” She yelled, pulling out a sock from underneath my hoodie.

“It’s clean,” I protested. 

“There’s a sock in the shirt drawer,” She glared dangerously at me. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

“This is so messy. I’m reorganizing this once you leave, including your room.”

“I can’t find anything after you clean!”

“And I can’t stand this mess in _my_ apartment. If you keep arguing with me, I _will_ make you wear a skirt,” She threatened. 

“Can’t I just wear this?” I pulled out a green shirt with a pair of jeans. 

“No!” Leslie gave me a horrified look, “that looks disgusting.”

I groaned flopping on my bed, “what do you want me to wear?”

“A skirt.”

“No, I’m wearing jeans.”

“Ben! Can you get a yellow shirt with a light blue denim jacket from my closet?”

“Is this not enough?” I whined as she curled my hair.

“Don’t move, it’ll mess up your curls. Just let me apply makeup real fast.”

“No! Absolutely not. I gotta go. Erica is coming..” 

“Hey, Alexis,” Her voice became soft, “if it doesn’t end well or if she isn’t what she seems just call us and we’ll be there, okay?”

I nodded and swung my backpack over my shoulder. She was protective, like an older sister. A pang of pain shot through my chest but I pushed it down. “Bye, love you.”

“So,” Erica started as she poured me a glass of lemon water. Her earrings flashed as they caught the light. Her turquoise eyes were warm, inviting me to lose myself in them. Her dress fit her perfectly, “Baby?”

“Hmm… What?”

“Alex, I asked how you were doing today?”

“Fine,”

Damn, she was really hot, “Babe, focus please.” Her warm voice was drifting me in and out of my daydream zone. Her light makeup gave her a different look. She was in literally illuminated in golden light.

“Baby,” Erica chuckled. “Can you focus?”

“No,”

“Let’s make this more interesting. How’s Jaden?”

I hummed softly, “He’s adapting fine.”

“What’s the story behind him.”

I swallowed hard, “it’s complicated.”

“It’s okay, we have a lot of time.”

“Jaden,” I started, “isn’t mine. He’s from my deceased older sister’s. She was coming home from a project with her classmates and a gang stopped her. Charlotte was autistic. They took advantage of her and left her in the ditch. The police found her when they were surveillancing. She gave birth to Jaden after a while she was found dead. I met Joshua after a little bit and convinced his parents to let me go to his father’s college. I worked for Sam the entire time to repay them. I get the money, but I work for them. My younger brothers are starting their third year of college in autumn. They work for the money they spend themselves, but I pay for their textbooks and any school related fees. Jaden was kidnapped when I went to pick him up from daycare. The FBI said that they were tracking him down but they never found him.”

Erica nodded, “The police brought him in, they couldn't identify who he was but they found him on the side of the road. He was malnutritioned and dehydrated. He fell right into a coma after he arrived shortly. We kept him up here to keep a close eye on him. Two months ago, he woke up but refused to talk to us. I got him to talk to me but he kept mumbling something like lollipops and we were all confused. When we offered him one, he refused and started playing with a truck we got him. He’ll still have to let me look at him every other week though, but I’m sure that won’t be an issue.”

The waiter came by, giving us both our courses as well as soup and a basket of garlic bread. I had gotten spaghetti while she had gotten a pizza.

“I have a confession to make,” Erica looked at me in the eye, “I’m into BDSM.”

“Oh okay?” Honestly, I had no idea what that was and I wasn’t really listening, but whatever.”

“So you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah,” I blinked, “Why would I care?”

She leaned forwards, “You want to play tonight?”

“Sure.”

“I just wanted to let you know.” She paused and wiped her mouth.

“What about you? Any nephews or nieces?”

“Nope, not yet. I have an older brother and two younger brothers. Warren, the one you met last week, he’s three years younger than me. Jonathan, the youngest one is nine years younger and Richie, my older brother is three years older, married but no kids.”

“Any pets?”

“Nope, you?” Her eyes sparkled, already knowing the answer.

“Besides the ones that I take care of in the zoo, I have some that I want to show you later. Though I will tell you that one of them is a golden retriever. Her name is Cleopatra and she is mine and Jaden’s emotional support puppy.”

“Can I meet her?”

“He’s at our house.”

“Your’s and Josh’s?”

I nodded, “And Leslie and Benjamin.”

Her eyes snapped to a couple that had just walked in the entrance. “Keep your head down, don’t look up.”

The couple was seated next to us and Erica immediately tensed up. I grabbed her hand. Erica gave me a gratefully smile as I rubbed my thumb gently over her hand. “There is actually a clutch of Uracoan rattlesnakes due to hatch soon. Do you want to help me name one?”

“Aren’t you guys selling them to other zoos or refuges?”

“Yeah, and a zoo wants us to sell them a pair but requests for us to name them.”

“Oh yeah?” She smiled, “What did you name one.”

“Fireball!”

Erica took a double take, “What?”

“It’s cool! Plus it could have a cool design on his head!”  
Erica shook her head laughing, “I assume you want me to name the female.”

“Erica Sherman, is that you?”

Erica froze. “Hi?”

“Who is this your girlfriend? I thought I told you to go to church!”

“I do, but I think I’m still gay.” I noted cheerfully.

“Stay out of this,” The blonde hair lady snapped, “I’m disciplining my daughter!”

“Yeah, and I’m standing up for my girlfriend.” Well, I guess I can be sassy sometimes.

“You?” The male stood up, face beet red.

“Yeah?”

“Your attitude is appalling,” he yelled. 

“Really? It must be my alligator’s personality rubbing off on me.”

“Alligator?”

“Yeah, his name is Rex and he’s about seven feet, the last time I measured him.”

His jaw dropped, “What?”

“He can get up to fifteen feet. I also have tons of cool animals. You should drop by and check out some of them.” I offered him my business card. “Are you ready to go babe? We have a gaming night at our house.”

Erica grinned, taking my outstretched hand and followed my out to my car. 

“How was that?”

“Honestly, super badass.”

I pulled out of the parking lot, “my parents never taught me manners so don’t expect them from me.”

Erica sighed, “On the serious note, we have some important things we need to discuss.”

I glanced over in her direction before turning my attention back on the road. 

“I tried to find your file.” She picked up a piece of paper. “All i found was your birth date, nothing else. There is the college you went to, but no medical records or schools you've been to in the past.”

I slammed on the brakes abruptly.

“Alex?”

I opened the car door and walked in front of the car. 

Erica opened the car door, “Alex, I didn’t mean to make- oh.” She watched me pick up the Water Moccasin and gently placed it in the direction that it was heading. “Jesus, you scared me.”

A small pause fell between us. “My mom left as soon as the twins were able to be weaned. My older sister was autistic. My brothers were barely eighteen months old. My father was an alcoholic and abusive. My sister was already in school and my dad was a truck driver. He wasn’t at home much and blew most of his money on beer, drugs and cigarettes. Our neighbor offered to let me help her out and in exchange she would teach and give food to us. I never really ate and gave the food to my siblings. I didn’t know during that time, but the couple were drug dealers. I helped send the drugs to other people and collected the money for them. When I was twelve, I tricked our librarian that I was old enough to work, just a little smaller in size. She let me work four to eight and I helped shelve books and I read a lot there. There were many programs that taught kids about animals and that’s when I realized that that was what I wanted to do when I grew up. I met Josh when I was seventeen. Josh needed this book and couldn’t find it. He asked me where it was and soon we became really good friends.”

“Babe,”

I shook my head, “Don’t say it. I worked my way through it, that's what matters.”

“I’m so proud of you.”

My chest clenched, “Can we pick up the pets and Jaden and spend the night at your house? I want him to get closer to you.”

Erica smiled, “You mean you.”

My cheeks turned crimson, “No.”

“Yeah, sure, keep trying to convince yourself.”

“Aunty Alex!” Jaden greeted me as I opened the door.

“Why are you not in bed yet?” Erica asked, tickling his sides. 

“No, Doctor Sherman!” He squealed. “Uncle Josh gave me this much,” He spread his arms wide “of chocolate, so I’m tired but I can’t sleep. He said I couldn’t tell you.” He launched himself straight in my arms. I stumbled back in shock. Erica caught me, helping me regain my balance. 

“Joshua!” I yelled. 

“Hi Alex?” Joshua asked nervously.

“I will kill you.” I seethed. 

Erica picked up Jaden, “Let’s go pack.”

“Let me pack my pets and I’ll see you at your house okay?” I double checked Jaden’s buckle. 

Erica nodded, starting the car. 

“Give me a kiss?” I asked shyly. 

She booped my nose with her finger and pressed a light kiss on my lips. Erica was great with kids. She had managed to get Jaden asleep and packed within thirty minutes. “I’ll see you at my house.”

“Can I hold them?” Erica questioned pointing to the piglets. To say that she was confused at the number of animals I had brought was an understatement. 

“Yeah,” I lifted a piglet into her arms.

He squealed and thrashed. 

“Hamlet! Be quiet!”

Erica dropped him in surprise and he immediately burrowed in my lap. 

“Hamlet, be quiet!” My pair of African Greys squawked. 

I burst out into laughter at Erica’s face. “They talk?”

“Of course they do. They are rather considered smart.”

“Let’s settle down alright?”

“Is it okay if Hamlet and Bacon sleep with Jaden?”

“Of course.” 

After everyone was settled, we laid on her bed together. ‘Strip’ was the only word I got from her. 

“What, why?” I sat up.

Erica grabbed a pair of handcuffs. “Arms up.”

My eyes widened, and I scrambled away from her, “What are you going to do to me?”

“I thought you agreed to play with me?”

“Why do I need to be naked and handcuffed to play a video game with you?”

Erica stared at me for three seconds before erupting into fits of laughter so hard she started to cry. “Why are you so innocent?” She pressed a soft kiss on my temple. “What do you want to play?”

“Mario Kart 8!”

“Alright babe.”

“Why are you so good at this?” I groaned, rubbing my eyes. 

“You want to get ready for bed, cupcake?”

I nodded, nearly knocking a cup off the table when Jaden ran in with Cleopatra trailing after him. 

“Aunty Alex!” He sobbed reaching for me. 

“What’s wrong, lollipop?”

He fidgeted at his spot. 

Erica picked him up, rushing him to the bathroom, Cleopatra running after them. 

I laid my head in her chest. “Why are you so good at everything?”

“Experience I guess. You’re going to work tomorrow right?”

“Yeah.”

A soft silence went by. 

“Can we talk a little bit tomorrow after work about this relationship?”

“Sure.”

“Nanite, babygirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! This definitely took longer than anticipated. A longer chapter to make up for the two weeks I was gone. :) Comment your ideas below and leave kudos if you liked this chapter. I'll be working on the one-shot for a while, I'll be back soon, I promise! Totally not procrastinating because I can't think right now. :)


	7. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is bad. It's a six day week and I just wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible so i wasn't really in writer's block at the end.

**_Disclaimer: There is explicit language and sexual scenes in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with the above please skip over this chapter._ **

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

I tugged at my sleeve anxiously waiting for Erica to come back. She left to get us some milk and cookies.

“Sorry,” She apologized, “we don’t have anything except for milk and oreos.”

I nodded silently, too anxious to say anything. 

“What’s wrong?”

I stared down on the floor, her carpets were unusually bright today and it was giving me a headache.

“Babe?’

I shrugged.

“Babe, we need to communicate if this relationship is going to work out.” Erica handed me an Oreo. 

I was about to take a bite of my Oreo before she suddenly yanked it out my hand. I looked at her and pouted. 

She laughed before splitting the Oreo, “lick it.”

I cocked my head slightly and stuck my tongue out. 

Erica ran the cream over my tongue lightly and dropped it into my glass of milk. She pulled it out, “Open.”

I let her place the Oreo in my mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. 

“Good?”

I nodded, “Can we please start with whatever? I want to get it over with.” I mumbled. 

Erica hugged me, “Alright. What do you want to start with?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know anything about it.”

She smiled, “You want to try it out then.”

“Is this too tight?” She asked.

I tugged on my handcuffs and glanced up to her. I nodded softly, goosebumps on my skin. It was strange, I was always free spirited, rebellious, untamed, and yet here I was, chained to a bed, naked. Jaden was upstairs and I was scared that he would wake up from a nightmare and he couldn’t find me. I was worried that if I didn’t go to work, Rex would be gone the next day. I was petrified of what would happen, to us, to all our friends, if we didn’t work out. Thousands of thoughts raced through my head and yet here I am, trusting her; someone I met for two weeks. My anxiety level was rising, my heart rate was speeding up and a memory flashed through my brain. 

_ “B!.” My sister called, “HEL..HEL.”  _

_ I tried to crawl over to her, but with the lack of nutrients and his belt stopped me. He swung hard, hitting me directly in the face and sent me flying. I wanted to curl up and just die, but I couldn’t. Joshua was bleeding because he fell in school today and he needed to bandage his scraped knee before he got infected.  _

_ His foot connected with my ribs, “pathetic,” he snarled, “you can’t even get up. No wonder your mother left.” _

_ “Mama,” Joseph bleated. _

_ “Shut up!” He roared reaching over to hit him.  _

_ Using all the strength I had, I jumped on my father causing him to throw me into the kitchen door.  _

_ “What are you?” He threw me on the table and tied me up his belts. “Oh you are so going to regret this.” _

“Alex?” Erica’s voice brought me back. 

I shot up, trying to sit up but the handcuffs were stopping me, “No, let me go!”

She freed me instantly and wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Another sob escaped my lips as I tried to bury myself deeper into her. 

“Shh, babe.” She rocked me gently, tracing patterns on my back. 

I wiped my eyes against her shirt, whimpering as she pulled away. 

“Shh,” She reassured. 

I sniffled, leaning me head into her chest. 

“Let’s go to bed, little one.”

  
  


Sunshine streaked through the curtains on my face as I woke up. I sat up, taking in my surroundings.

“Good morning,” Erica greeted me as she walked into the room. She pecked my lips softly, her breath tasting like coffee. 

I frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Eww, coffee.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Erica smiled, “I’m going to turn you into a coffee addict soon.”

“Nope,” I shook my head. 

She laughed and handed me a cup of orange juice, “drink up.”

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and followed her into the kitchen. The sun already rose and was quite high. “What time is it?”

“7:30, why?”

My eyes widened and I hurried to throw on some clothes. 

“Alex?” She asked standing by the doorway.

“I’m late!” I gasped, breezing by her to get out the door. 

“What about Jaden?”

I froze, “Right, Josh isn’t going to take him to first grade.”

“You know what,” she said, “I’ll take him, you go to work.”

Erica threw my stuff at me and ushered me out the door. 

“Alex! You’re early today!” Our security guard smiled.

“Yeah,” I laughed awkwardly. 

His ignorance was actually hilarious, I mean well boys are dumb aren’t they?

I walked past Rex’s enclosure, “Rex?”

He wasn’t in there. He wasn’t in the water or on land. I leaned over the rail and instantly jumped back as Rex flew in the air. 

“Jesus, Rex don’t scare me like that.”

“Hey, Carli.”

“Hello, how was your day?”

“It was great, how was yours?”

“It’s terrible,” Carli squawked, “Rose was annoying me all day.”

“Oh is that so, Rose?” 

“Carli was annoying,” Rose answered. 

I rubbed my temple lightly, “What did you guys do today?”

“Fly and talk to each other.”

“Aunty Alex!” Jaden squealed, jumping on me. 

“Hey Jaden!” 

Carli flew on my shoulder. 

“Carli!” Jaden beamed, “come here.”

She flew on his shoulder, letting him pet her. 

“Hey Rose.” 

She flew on his other shoulder. He scratched their heads and walked into the kitchen.

“Aunty Alex! Can I get a snack before I go to bed?” He called from the kitchen. 

I walked into the kitchen, “are apples okay? I don’t want you to eat anything too strong because you, mister, are going to bed soon.”

He giggled as my hands attacked his sides, giggles erupting from his mouth. “Aunty, stop!”

“What’s going on?” Erica asked, her hair still wet from a shower. 

I stared at her, enhanced by her beauty. 

“Aunty!” Jaden called, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Okay, okay.” I laughed. “Why don’t you explain to Erica how much of a food disposal you are?”

“Alex,” Erica gasped playfully, “how dare you say that about your nephew.”

I smirked, continuing to peel and slice the apple. The room fell silent and as I turned around to give Jaden his apples with a side of peanut butter. “Here Jaden.” I spun around. “Jaden? Where are you?”

Out of nowhere, Erica pinned me to the floor. “C’mon Jaden, get her!”

I wriggled out of Erica’s grasp, pulling her under me and pinning her to the floor. “Nope, Jaden get  _ her _ .”

Erica burst into laughter as Jaden tickled her. 

Bacon snorted, and trotted over, pushing his snout into Erica’s armpit, making her laugh even harder at his unintentionally action.

Once my stomach had stopped hurting as much, I released Erica and picked up Bacon. “Alright you doofuses, eat your snack and then go to sleep. 

“Aunty! Can I feed Bacon and Hamlet the apple peels?”

I nodded, watching as he handed them both pieces of apple peels. He also gave Rose and Carli each an apple slice before munching on his own coated in peanut butter. 

After he had finished, I helped him brush his teeth and tucked him into his sheets. “Goodnight,” I whispered, kissing him on the head. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he drifted off into slumber.

“Erica, can we try again tonight?” I asked, coming down the stairs. 

She glanced over at me briefly before returning her focus to the papers in front of her, “Maybe we should take it slow?”

“Please, it’s worth a shot.”

She sighed, “Alright, let’s go.”

Erica ran her hands gently along my body, “remember, you have a safe word.”

I nodded, falling silent. 

“Words, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” I replied. 

“Just relax, we aren’t really doing anything yet, just enjoy yourself.”

“Okay,” I whispered softly.

She caught my lips in a kiss, leaning closer to me. Her hands trailed down my body and pinched my nipple suddenly, causing me to gasp and give her the opportunity to slip her tongue in my mouth. She took her time, exploring every inch of my mouth, coating it with her. 

“Fuck!” I gasped as her hands trailed down my body, sending little tingles throughout me.

She pulled back, her eyes dark with lust. 

I took the chance to breathe, completely out of breath. 

“How do you feel?”

“Feels good,” I managed to gasp out, still struggling to catch my breath.

“Yeah? Well it’s going to get much better.” She attached her lips on my neck, and I froze as pleasure filled my veins. A jolt shot down between my legs and I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Erica sucked on the skin and then ran her tongue over, soothing the pain. She worked her way down my body, leaving what Josh called something like hickories that I thought looked more like mosquito bites than some nuts from a tree. I always hated mosquitoes growing up, living in a dilapidated shed, there were constantly pests running around. 

“Ahh!” I moaned out as she started to suck my right nipple. 

“What do you think?” She questioned. Her hand fiddling with my other nipple. 

My body instinctively raised up to try to get closer to her.

“It’s surprising eh? I got the untamable little wolf under me, begging for my touch.”

“Mmm..” 

And then she fucked me. Literally. Within seconds, extreme pleasure coursed throughout my body as her tongue swirled in me and her lips on some sensitive part in my body.

“Erica,” I gasped out, “I think I need to pee.” 

I wasn’t exactly sure if she had heard me, but she kept going and I released on her face. 

“Fuck, you taste good,” She moaned out, licking up the weird color pee I had released on her. 

“Erica! I just peed on you!” 

“What?” She burst out into laughter, “this isn’t pee, it’s cum.”

I stared at her. 

“You know how men excrete sperm to fertilize females when animals mate?”

I nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of what it is but it doesn’t really have little sperm wiggling around in it.”

“Can you untie me?” I rasped out, “I’m tired.”

“Of course babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below any ideas, suggestions or anything you like to ask or say! I'll probably post a new oneshot within the next month or so. Leave a kudos if you liked this chapter and leave a request if you want!
> 
> I HATE HIGH SCHOOL :( - A sad freshman


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sends Jaden to school for like the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i overestimated the ability of a six-year old.

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

The rays of sun poured through the bind, awakening me from my slumber. 

“Hey babe,” She whispered raspily. 

I snuggled closer to her. 

She laughed, wrapping her arms around me. We cuddled for about five more minutes until she spoke up. “C’mon let's go make breakfast.”

“Nooo..” I whined. “No go.”

She raised her eyebrow, “what?”

I pouted, “it’s a good dream. I don’t want to wake up.”

She giggled, “it’s not a dream though.” She kissed me softly on the head.

“But it’s too perfect to be real.”

“There’s more to come babe. C’mon let’s go get some food.”

“Morning buttercup!” I picked up Jaden, swinging him in the air before setting him down on his chair. 

“Good morning Aunty Alex!” He let out a little yawn and reached down to pet Cleo and pick up Hamlet. 

Bacon snorted, obviously wanting attention. 

“You little porker,” I teased picking him up and setting him on Jaden’s lap. 

I washed my hands and grabbed the cereal box and was about to tilt its contents in his bowl before Erica stopped me. 

“That’s what you're feeding him?” She asked, staring at me.

“Umm? Yeah?” 

“That’s not healthy for him.” She proceeded to take the box of cereal away out of my hands and slid a plate of eggs, toast and sausages in front of Jaden. She poured a glass of milk and a small plate of fruit next to him. “Eat up!”

Jaden stared at her for a couple of seconds. “Yay!” He squealed digging into his meal. 

I chuckled lightly as his reaction. “Thanks,” I pecked her softly on the lips. 

Jaden continued to stuff scrambled eggs in his mouth. 

Erica smiled, “glad someone enjoys my cooking.”

Jaden nodded. 

“What do you say bubba?” I asked, ruffling his hair. 

“T’ank you,” He muttered shyly. 

“Of course, anytime you want!” She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Coffee?” Erica offered, holding her mug out to me. 

“Eww, no!” I backed away from her horrified. 

“Well,” She leaned in to kiss me.

“No coffee!” I shrieked pushing her away from me and taking off into our bedroom. 

“Yeah?” She asked, chasing after me and pinning me down on the bed. “Give me a kiss!”

“No!”

Her face morphed into a sad pout, her eyes watering and lip trembling. 

“No, I’m sorry,” I pleaded. “I’ll give you a kiss, but don’t cry.”

She tackled me on the bed straddling me, “You said it.”

I groaned as she blinked at me innocently before connecting our lips. She slid her tongue in my mouth, coating it with the taste of coffee. She pulled away and gave me an innocent smile.

“Eww. I’m going to go brush my teeth.” I gagged as I headed off to the bathroom. 

“JADEN!” I called. 

“Coming!” He yelled back, stopping right in front of me. 

“Let’s go!” I took his hand and led him to my car. 

“What are you learning in school?” I questioned. 

“Really easy things.”

“Really, buttercup?” 

He nodded.

“Like what?”

“Writing sentences. I don’t like math though, it’s so confusing, but Aunty Erica is super smart and she helps me!”

“Yeah, I get to walk you today!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” I parked the car and offered my hand to him. We walked into the building together. 

“Good morning Jaden!” His teacher greeted him. 

“Good morning Ms. Press.” 

“Hello. Ms.?” She offered her hand for me to shake. 

“Sylves, Jaden’s legal guardian. I would assume that you are Ms. Press?”

She chuckled lightly, “call me Christen. Go on and play Jaden.”

“I no want to,” Jaden mumbled, pressing his face on my leg. 

“Why not, buttercup?” 

“They’re mean.” I barely caught what he had said. 

“Who’s mean?” Ms. Press asked. 

He promptly burst into tears, soaking my pants with his tears. 

I knelt down and picked him up, letting him cry in my chest. “Shhh, it’s okay.” I waited until his sobs had reduced into sniffles before asking him the same question. “Who’s mean, buttercup?”

He pointed to a group of boys in the corner of the room. 

“Timothy?” Ms. Press asked. 

“All of dem. They laugh at me because I don't have a mom.”

I froze, not knowing what to say to him. 

“Hey what’s going on here?” A new voice startled me from thoughts. 

“A couple of kids are bullying him because he doesn't have a mom.” Christen answered. 

“Hey you know what?” The newcomer knelt down on the floor, “mom is just a name for somebody. Your aunty loves you just as much if not more than those kid’s mom’s do, alright? Don’t let them think that having a mom is better than your aunt, okay?” She gave Jaden a hug, wiped his tears and sent him off to class. 

“Wow Toby, you saved me.” Christen pulled Toby into a kiss. 

They pulled away and Christen blushed, “sorry.”

“Tobin? Tobin Heath?”

Tobin narrowed her eyes at me, “yes? Have we met before?”

“Becky Sylves.”

Silence hung in the air before she jumped on me. “Oh my god, I had no idea that you were still alive!”

I groaned, taking in her weight. “Jesus, I don’t workout anymore.”

The bell rang, and Tobin jumped off of me. “I gotta go.” She slipped a piece of paper into my hand and pressed a kiss on Christen’s lips before running off. 

“Jeez, I swear her ADHD has come back,” I joked. 

Christen stared at me, “what?”

I shook my head, “inside joke.”

“I better get back to the kids.”

I nodded, “let me know if there’s any problems with Jaden.” I shook her hand and walked out of the building into my car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I trying to update regularly but I guess you guys know how it's ending up :( Is high school supposed to be this stressful? Plus I sprained my ankle in a basketball match. :( Leave a kudos if you guys liked the chapter and leave a comment if you have any ideas!


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is kinda weird cuz I wrote it at two different times and was feeling different emotions at the two times. I was feeling frustrated at the beginning cuz I still can't do any sports because of my sprained ankle and the second part was just because I didn't want to do my project.

**_Disclaimer: There is explicit language and mentions of abuse in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with curse words please skip over this chapter._ **

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

“You're late today.” Was the only thing I received as I walked into my office. 

“Why?” 

I shrugged and walked past Sam. 

“I told you that she is not responsible and that you should just fire her so she stops causing trouble here.” 

The minute the words left his mouth, I threw him across the room. 

“Alex!” By now, the entire room was staring at me as I shook with rage. Joshua ran over to me wrapping his arms around me.

Fury lit my veins with fire and my eyes followed Jordan as he tried to sit himself up. 

“You insane bitch.” He wiped the bit of blood that was coming out his mouth. 

I yanked myself free from Joshua and stalked towards him. 

“Alex!” Joshua jumped on top of me and many others followed pinning me to the floor. 

“Jordan! Leave now!” Sam yelled over the chaos. 

**Erica’s P.O.V.**

Honestly, I wonder why I have to drop work to pick up an immature adult who decided to pick a fight with their colleague. 

“Thanks Sam.” 

She nodded as Joshua gave Alex a hug before pushing her into the backseat. 

I glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and my anger faded. A shattered look within her eyes.Her ;i[ was trembling like the rest of her body. Her fists were clenched at her sides. The car ride was silent with the exception of the humming of the engine. 

“Alex.”

She turned towards me, eyes brimming me tears and then fled into our room slamming the door shut behind her. 

I sighed and closed the front door after me and started the engine of the car. Time to go back to work.

"Alex," I ran my hand getting through her hair, "c'mon it's dinner."

She buried her face deeper into the pillow, "Not hungry."

"Nope, you already missed lunch, you're not missing dinner too."

She completely ignored me, trying to crawl under the covers that had buried her earlier. 

"Alexis Beatrice Sylves, get off of the bed,  _ now. _ " At this point, the fire in me had started burning up. "Stop acting like a three year old and get up. You had the chance to talk to me about it and you didn't. I will not tolerate you acting like a three year old throwing a tantrum.  _ Get up. _ " 

She pushed herself out of bed and glared at me before slamming the door to the bathroom shut. 

I sighed as the sound of water running filled the room. 

"Is Aunty Alex coming down?" Jaden asked as he struggled to scoop up his piece of meat with his rice.

"I honestly don't know, she's not in a good mood today. Open up!" I pushed the spoonful of food in his mouth after managing to succeed to stack the food together. 

"Is she mad?" 

"I don't know buddy, why?"

"Because I accidentally told her and Ms. Press that the boys in my class were mean because I don't have a mom." He sniffled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it!" He burst into tears and I pulled him into my chest. 

"It's okay," I soothed gently. I waited until his tears subsided, bring him close to me and soothing him. 

"No matter what, your aunt loves you more than anything in the world. Her love for you is the greatest thing in the world, don't let any of those boys tell you any different. I'm sure she isn't upset over the fact that you told your aunt. You can tell us anything, anything at all and we won't change in any way, the way we look at you. We will love you unconditionally always, alright?"

He nodded, as I brushed the tears leaking from his eyes with the back of my hand. 

"Let's finish eating and then we can have a movie night, alright?"

He let loose a tiny smile, "M'kay."

"See, there's the cute little smile of yours!" I booped his nose lightly, grinning myself as he giggled. 

**Alex's P.O.V.**

The constant throbbing in my head never compared to the ache in my heart. I had failed him, my nephew, the child I was supposed to protect, love and give him the best possible life he could have. My head collided with the wall behind me, but it didn’t hurt, not anymore. I stared numbly at the lights and stepped out of the bathtub. The tiles on the floor were cold, and my body shivered as I walked out into the cool air. I buried my head into the pillows again, unable to face reality. Everything was blurred…

_ “You killed her!” Joseph yelled. “You killed her!” _

_ “She wouldn’t be dead if you didn’t stay late in that stupid man’s house. You wouldn’t have missed that bus and she would have been fine!” Joshua continued.  _

_ My older sister, my thoughts drifted off as I continuously blamed myself. If I hadn’t missed that bus, she would’ve been fine. I doubled over in my pain, a dark bruise forming around my abdomen.  _

“Alex!”

_ “I want to go off to university, you spent all the money we have, we want to go to university too!” Joshua and Joseph glared at me.  _

_ Of course we would always get back to this, because I wasn’t able to provide. Twenty one years old and still can’t provide enough for my family. _

“Alex!” Erica glared at me and threw my covers off of me. “What is wrong with you? You have a damn child asking you if you hated him because he gets bullied at school and what are you doing? Throwing a tantrum like a three year old?”

I doubled over, the familiar pain in my abdomen returned. The burning feeling of the knife gliding across my skin. 

“Get up!” She screamed and yanked me up by my arm and dragged me down into the basement. She threw me on the bed and picked up something from the bedside table. The numb feeling returned as she proceeded to whack me with something repeatedly on the back. I shut my eyes, not knowing how long I was going to be here for. 

When the whacks finally stopped. She chucked whatever she was holding on the floor that was stained crimson. “Don’t even bother coming into my room tonight. Clean this shit up and go to bed.” SHe stormed out of the room, and walked upstairs into her room. 

I tried to push my body up but failed, sending my crashing to the floor and I passed out. When I awake, the first thing I realised was that the floor was covered in a puddle of blood. I groaned and pushed myself up, the throbbing throughout my body never stopped. My brain was sluggish and it took my awhile to register that the blood on the floor was mine, and it was coming from my back. I stood up shakily, and gently washed my back, leaving it to bleed while I threw on my black hoodie. I wiped the floor, making sure to use a dark brown rag. I washed the whip and closed the door. “I’m sorry Jaden.” I whispered into the night sky and I slipped out. 

I made a small slit on my wrist and let the blood drip into Rex’s pond. He responded immediately, snapping his jaws and rushed forwards. I started to climb over the railing, ready to jump in before someone yanked my back and threw me on the floor. I winced as the fresh cuts on my back came in contact with the floor.

“What are you doing?!” A voice yelled. “You could get easily...Becky?”

“Umm...hi?”

“What are you doing here this late?” Joshua paused, his eyes followed the trail of blood back to its origin. “Alex, don’t tell me you were going to do what I’m thinking right now.”

“Umm…” I looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

He sighed, “I’m taking you home.”

I panicked slightly, “What no!”

“Why not?” Without waiting for an answer, he scooped me up and put me in his truck before driving off. 

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was back at our apartment. 

“I don’t understand, something must have happened.”

I was no longer in my old damp hoodie but was wrapped in a fluffy blanket with both my wrist and back wrapped up. 

“Hey baby,” Leslie was holding me, her eyes shining with concern. 

I borrowed my head in her chest. Leslie was safe. Of course, she was also warm and I was freezing. 

“You want something to eat?” 

I shook my head. 

“Does it still hurt?”

I shook my head again leaning my head on her arm. 

“Did Erica hit you?” My head snapped up to Joshua who was standing next to the couch. 

I flinched at his tone, whimpering. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Leslie coaxed, stroking my hair lightly. 

“Fuck!” My reaction was enough for him. “I’m going to fucking kill her.”

My eyes darted around the room landing on a glass of juice on the counter. Benjamin smiled, gently putting the straw in my mouth and offered me a few goldfish. 

“Can you call our bosses later and tell them we can’t make it to work today?”

Benjamin nodded, walking down to fulfil Leslie’s request. 

“Sleep?” I questioned.

“Of course,” Leslie nodded, folding a blanket around us as the sun rose over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can always leave requests in the comments or let me know what you think. FYI I never proof read so if there are any mistakes let me know! Leave a kudos if you liked this chapter!


End file.
